


15. Sensory Overload

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: Li’l Logan 31 Fic Challenge [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Good Deceit Sanders, Multi, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Sensory Overload, kid!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Logan suffers a sensory overload, triggering his regression. Patton helps him to relax using stim toys.





	15. Sensory Overload

Deceit was gone by the time Logan awoke, instead surrounded by his FamILY. Patton had thrown himself at Logan, practically sobbing as he told the now-normal Logical side he was scared he would never grow back. Roman bowed and greeted Logan with a cheeky retort of ‘taking a second childhood to the next level, were we?’. Virgil just smiled at his friend, which said everything he needed to say.

Logan had spent the next two weeks working with Thomas to catch up on everything, including the video involving the eccentric ‘Dr Picani’, or that’s what Roman had named him. Deceit popped up every now and then, just to remind them of the important things in moments of doubt, and to offer some of his own ideas. Logan always smiled when he saw him.

Logan felt strange once the video had been posted, and all the sides were talking over each other, so he decided to excuse himself, Roman following shortly after. Logan and Roman had both decided to nap once the Cartoon Therapy video was posted, taking Patton’s advice to ‘look after themselves’. 

When Logan’s down, however, he felt wrong.

The natural light in his room was too bright for him, so much so that he had to squint against the brightness as he clambered back out of bed and crossed the room to his bedroom door. He was in too much pain to register his size, instead focusing on getting the door open and finding the others.

He choked back a sob as he entered the living room, where Patton was talking to Virgil and Deceit. If the light hadn’t hurt him so much, he’d have reached the conclusion that their raised voices indicated that they were in the middle of a debate of some sort.

The voices somehow made it worse, tearing a sob from Logan. The other sides looked up, all jumping up at the sight of Logan with his hands gripping his hair and tears streaming down his face.

“Logan, sweetheart?!” Patton rushed over, kneeling in front of Logan. “Logan, what is it? What’s wrong?”

“Efewything huwts!” Logan cried, wincing at his own voice as it sent sharp pain through his head. “Make it stop, Papa!”

“Where does it hurt, L?” Virgil asked. Logan shook his head. He couldn’t explain it. His eyes were burning and his head was pounding and- 

Logan gasped as a blissful darkness fell over him. Deceit sat on the ground behind Logan, pulling the child carefully onto his lap. He them lifted his cape, expertly holding it up to block the light from Logan’s view. Logan blinked, looking up at Deceit, who smiled down at him.

“Sensory overload!” Virgil realised aloud. “The lights and the shout-!“ Virgil cut off, lowering his voice. “The lights and the shouting must’ve been bothering him…”

“Oh, no…” Patton whispered. “Oh, quick, Virgil, go and get those large headphones of yours. I’ll flick the lights off.”

Logan sniffled, leaning back into Deceit’s chest as he shivered slightly. Sensory overload? He’d never had that before… Was that similar to those times he’d collapsed from exhaustion? Was this a similar thing?

“You must’ve gotten really overwhelmed bout that video…” Virgil smiled when he returned, handing . “We all started talking at the same time and staring at a screen for hours probably didn’t help…”

“Logan, honey… Let’s go somewhere quiet and less crowded, okay?” Patton smiled. Logan nodded, making grabby hands at Patton. The Moral Side wasted no time scooping Logan into his arms and balancing him on his hip, using one hand to shield Logan’s eyes before carrying him to his room.

* * *

“Here we are…” Patton whispered as they entered Logan’s room. Logan winced at the light, slapping his hands over his eyes with a whimper. “Oh, sorry, Lo, I’m sorry…” Patton hurriedly rushed across the room, pulling Logan’s curtains across. The room darkened instantly.

“Virgil says sensory overload is when there’s too much going on that your senses can’t handle it and everything feels horrible. I helped Virgil a few times with panic attacks, and I sometimes need time to myself so I think I know just the thing to help.” Patton giggled. “I’ll be right back. Here, put these on.” Logan blinked as Patton handed Virgil’s headphones to him. “Hey, Lo… Can I touch you?”

Logan wasn’t sure. Could he? Logan just blinked.

“Okay, I’ll wait ‘til you’re certain.” Patton beamed before turning and leaving the room. Logan sighed, clambering up onto his bed and closing his eyes to block everything out. The headphones were really comfortable, he realised as he lost himself in thought.

When he opened his eyes, Patton was sitting at the end of his bed, fiddling with a Rubik’s cube. When he noticed Logan trying to sit up, he beamed, dropping the cube.

“Hi!” Patton clasped his hands over his mouth. “Sorry… Hi.” He repeated, quieter this time. “I hope you don’t mind, but I made a blanket fort.” Patton indicated to the floor, where a blanket fort stood proudly, decorated with dim fairy lights and adorned with toys.

“It is… quaint. What awe those?” Logan asked curiously, sliding off the bed. Patton giggled.

“They’re stim toys! I watch people play with them on YouTube. I thought they might help and stuff.”

“Oh, is this a tangle?” Logan asked, holding up a twisty plastic toy.

“Yup! And I got a fidget cube, some slow rising squishies, a ball with glitter in it, some fidget spinners, and this-! Oops, sorry… I get loud when I’m excited… I got this cube.”

“An infinity cube?!” Logan gasped, unable to stop himself from snatching it from Patton’s hand. He froze once he realised what he’d done. “Sowwy…”

“Logan, listen to me.” Patton smiled, pulling down Logan’s headphones. “When you’re a kid, you don’t have to apologise for acting like one. You’re allowed to be excited, and I know Roman spoke to you already about being curious, and we’ve all explained that it’s okay to feel emotions.”

“But I snatched.”

“Roman’s a grown man and he still doesn’t know the meaning of the word ‘share’.” Patton giggled. “And I’ve snatched before.”

“You haf?”

“Yup, I  _ snatched  _ you right up!” Patton winked. Logan groaned, putting his headphones back on. “How’re you feeling, kiddo?”

“Better, fank you.” Logan couldn’t tear his gaze from the cube in his hands, folding it and unfolding it. Patton watched him fondly. “Um… Papa?”

“Yeah, kiddo?”

“I beliefe I am weady for physical contact now…”

“Aww, sure thing, buddy.” Patton beamed, placing his hand on Logan’s back. Logan leaned against Patton, smiling to himself when Patton pressed a soft kiss to his head.

Patton definitely doesn’t have a selfie of himself and a sleeping Logan, and he definitely didn’t take another when Logan returned to his normal size.

**Author's Note:**

> Coming up: Logan & Roman (I know, again, but I had an idea that I just had to write. After that I’ll do Logan & Thomas again.)
> 
> I wanted to write two today but that doesn’t look likely, sorry...
> 
> Also, you know how in adoption AUs, Virgil is always the kid adopted? I was thinking, Once I finish this project, that I could do one were Logan gets adopted, though I don’t know who the parent/s would be. Idk, I’ll think about it.


End file.
